


Santana's West Side Story

by lokisnow



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisnow/pseuds/lokisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>West Side Story Santana's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santana's West Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> For SMC-27's five acts request.

“So, now you feel pretty, huh” Maria hears, barely turning around before Anita roughly pushes her against the wall. Before Maria can ask what going on, Anita captures her bottom lip between her teeth and bits down, hard, almost drawing blood. Maria whimpers and Anita releases her lip staring the younger girl down almost daring her to look away. Maria knows better, she can see it in Anita eyes, the anger and jealously mixing in a dangerous way.

“I’ve loved you and taken care of you for years and all it takes is one song and a kiss from some gringo puto, to make you “Feel Pretty”? Explain that to me, por fover.”

Maria’s body softens into Anita hold, as she recognizes the hurt behind the anger in Anita’s eyes. “I’m sorry, baby I got carried way.” Anita eyes soften slightly before she surges forward capturing Maria’s lips in a gentle caress, slowing pulling back “Don’t let it happen again, ok?” Anita say while smiling.

Maria impishly gins back as she lunges forward and flips their positions, hardly letting Anita get her bearings before slamming her lips down on Anita’s. Maria pulls back just enough to say “Let me make it up to you” before moving her lips down to Anita’s jaw and nipping at it lightly before smoothing it over with her tongue.

Anita just moans and relaxes back into the wall, greatly enjoying Maria nipping, licking and sucking at the column of her neck as she slowly makes her way down to Anita’s breasts. Thankful that she’s not wearing a bra, Anita can only groan as Maria pulls down the top of her dress and release her breast, just enough to move her mouth down and capture her nipple between her very talented lips. Anita surges up unable to stop her moan of pleasure, her nipples are always so sensitive and Maria uses this twirling, flicking and sucking combination that drives her crazy every time.

Pulling down the other side of Anita dress Maria switches to the other nipple, making sure to throw in a swift bite, laughing quietly at the way Anita curses and grabs the back of her head, making sure she doesn’t move. Not that she would, Anita’s breasts are a work of art and she can never get enough of them. She moves her left hand to the the other breast and pulls at the nipple, simultaneously she delivers a deep suck and flick to the right nipple.

Anita does her own version of a whimper while arching into Maria’s hot wet mouth, hardly noticing as Maria trails her right hand down the outside of her thigh. She does notice Maria’s hand as it drags up her inner thigh, bringing her dress with it. Anita can only gasp for air when Maria’s hand cups her mound over her panties, drawing in much needed air when she feels Maria bite sharply on one nipple while pinching the other nipple. Mewling softly in the back of her throat, Anita’s hips jump forward when Maria slides her hand underneath her panties and quickly plunges two fingers into Anita, curling them sharply before slowly dragging them back out only to quickly repeat the motion again and again until Anita is panting and hunching slightly over Maria, looking for any kind of purchase to keep her upright.

Maria, taking pity on Anita starts to slowly circle her thumb around Anita cilt, steadily gainly speed as she begins to look for that fleshly patch inside of Anita. Knowing she found pay dirt when Anita briefly freezes before rocking her hips hard into Maria’s hand. Anita completely freezes when Maria quickly removes her two fingers and replaces them with three, driving hard into her and pressing directly against that spot again, combined with a sharp bite to her nipple and a hard circle to her clit she comes undone with a howl of pleasure coating Maria’s hand.

Maria slowly removes her hand, wiping it on the inside of Anita’s thigh before removing her lips from around the abused nipple to softly kiss it, soothly the ache. She moves slightly back, capturing Anita’s glassy eyes before lightly bring her lips up into a gentle series of kisses helping Anita to come down from her high.

Anita sighs and brings her forehead to rest against Maria’s smiling slowly she’s just about to speak when both girls hear a slam behind them. Anita’s head snaps up and Maria turns, inadvertently revealing Anita’s still bare chest to the intruder.

Everyone freezes as the intruder takes in the scene before shrilly screaming “Oh god, my eyes, my eyes, why are the twins on full display Santana?” Rachel quickly whips back around and grabs Santana’s dress bring it back up and covering her girlfriend’s chest before her best friend has a heart attack. Santana, not caring if Kurt has a heart attack only growls before biting out “Ever hear about knocking, you ruined the fucking scene!”

Kurt, now with his back to the girls only pauses slightly before snarling back at Santana “Scene, in what scene do Maria and Anita fornicate against a wall.” Santana briefly pauses, quickly glancing at her still strangely silent girlfriend noticing the bright red cheeks, smartly replies “In Santana Fucking Lopez’s version, bitch. Now hit the road, me and my girl gots more “scenes” to be practicing.”

Kurt can only sigh in disgust walking quickly to the door only pausing briefly to volley back with “Your parents are both doctors Santana and you live in a gated community, stop with the ghetto talk. Rachel call me later, we need to talk about your oversexed girlfriend and her need to have you in every room of the school.”

Santana momentary surges forward to chase after him as the door slams shut, stoping only as Rachel grabs her shoulders and leans into her hugging her tightly. Rachel’s shoulders are shaking and Santana’s concerned until a peal of laughter erupts from her girlfriend and echoes around the choir room. “My god, did you see his face, you would have thought that Anna Wintour announced her retirement.” Santana can only chuckle into Rachel’s hair and wrap her arms around her shoulders holding her tightly.

Santana pushes off the wall smiling gently at Rachel while she maneuvering her towards the door “Come on, your dads are going to be gone for the rest of the weekend, lets go make use of that soundproof room of yours.”

Rachel just smiles and leans up to place a chaste kiss to Santana’s mouth “Sure, you know Anita’s will have to console Maria when Tony dies.” Santana can only laugh as she follow her broadway obsessed girlfriend out the door, some days she thinks, it’s really good to be a Shark!


End file.
